Eternal Love
by Aya981
Summary: Just a little fanfiction between Noctis and my OC Kayumi. I really hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction will be between my OC Kayumi and Noctis Lucis Caelum, enjoy :D.

~Eternal Love  
Chapter 1

"Kayumi, Kayumi! Wake up!" Ayumi (my little sister) who was shaking me until I woke up from sleep._"Ughh.. what could she possibly want from me.." _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes blinking a few times and yawned. I looked towards my little 6 year old sister, she was too adorable right now in her white gown to be yelled at to get out of my room, "What is it, Ayumi?" I said getting up, and hugging her.

"Mom is calling you to come downstairs, now!" She answered. I nodded and quickly went to the washroom and did my "business'.

I looked inside my closet and luckily, my favourite red kimono made out of silk (it was very expensive, it's my lucky Kimono) was there. So I decided to wear it. After I had worn it I had quickly made my way downstairs and found my Mother and Father in the living room sitting down, waiting patiently for me. I bowed to them and said good morning. Of course I had to be polite, they were King and Queen of this village, and I am the Princess.

"Kayumi, please have a seat." My Father said. I nodded and smiled, and sat down on the couch and gave my full attention to them. "You're Father and I are going to retire from being King and Queen soon." My eyes widened, well I believed them, they were quite old looking. "And I believe I've found the perfect Prince for you." My deep cerulean eyes had widened even more. _"A PRINCE?! What if I don't even LIKE him?!"_ "W.. whats his name?" I asked, stuttering. I was nervous, my Mother had always been talking about this moment. Where she would find someone for me.

"His name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, that's his name." My Father said. _Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum_. His name repeated itself in my head, I should at least memorize it. "You'll be visiting him today this afternoon, so prepare yourself. And you won't be alone, your Mother and your little sister and I will be tagging along. His Father had invited us for some lunch, and don't forget your manners, they are Royalty as well. Noctis is a prince of a rather far place from here, approximetly 3 hours away." He explained.

I nodded and smiled knowing Ayumi will be their, she is just to adorable. She was like a little doll that I loved so very much. Speaking of which, she ran to me and quickly plopped herself on the couch sitting beside me, laying down on the side of my shoulder. I smiled and pat her on the head, "Mom, what time is it now?", "It's 12:30 p.m. darling, you better hurry and prepare yourself, we'll be heading out in about an hour." I nodded and ran upstairs to my room.

"Hmm.." I scratched my head, thinking of which clothes to wear. "Noctis.. he sounds like a handsome guy... I wonder what his favourite colour is.." I asked myself all sort of questions. I got ahead of myself "Ugh! I hate this, I guess I'll just wear my current kimono, its still brand new..." I smiled touching the silk and the ribbon I adored the most in my outfit. It shaped my body in a good way.

All I had left was to do my messy morning hair, and I won't be wearing makeup, I don't like it.  
I changed into my PJ's so I wouldn't ruin my Kimono.

"Hmm.. what to do with my hair.." I whispered to myself, twirling my jet black hair. I took the comb and started to brush it, when I sleep with my hair open, it looks like Godzilla when I wake up. _"Pfffft! What a Princess I am." _I brushed my hair until it looked straight and wavy once again. I fixed my hair some more that it formed nice side bangs. I guess I looked okay, I wasn't obsessed with how I looked like, I cared more about personality than looks. That's how I was raised after all.

I had looked through my drawers and saw my favourite strawberry lip gloss. I took it out, opened it and put some on my lips. I looked at the clock, only 20 minutes had passed. I remember my Mom saying in about an hour we'd leave. I had nothing else to do, I had everything prepared, my clothes and my hair. I jumped onto my bed and just rested some more.

~30 Minutes Later~

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_ Loud irritating knocking on my door cam eout of nowhere, I quickly snapped out of it, "Shit! I have to get ready!" I quickly took my Kimono out of my closet and put it on, and did last minute touches to my hair. "READY!" I said bursting out of my door and running downstairs finding everybody dressed amazingly. "Wow, you all look amazing." I said. Ayumi ran to me and tugged my leg, "But you look more prettier!" She said, I could tell she was hyper, I smiled at my Mother and Father and they both smiled back, "Lets go." My mom spoke.

I nodded and followed them and entered our Limo that was waiting for us. I sat beside the door and looked out at the sunshine outside. "Noctis..." I whispered his name ".. Lucis Caelum.."

This ride would be a long exhausting one, 3 hours actually. I had packed some water with me, as my Mom said _"Water keeps your skin moisturized!"_. I took a water bottle out and started to drink it and closed it tightly after and continued to admire the beautiful weather outside.

~3 Hours Later~

"Alright, this is where we go, thank you very much, Sir." My Father said. I immediatly woke up from my quick nap and my heart was beating unbelievably fast, I was already nervous. "It's not a problem." The limo driver said. The doors opened slowely viewing the Mansion we were about to enter. "Wow, this place looks pretty cool." Ayumi said. We exited the car and I looked towards the mirror of the car doing last minute fixes to my hair, I wanted to look representable to this guy named Noctis, and of course to his Family as well.

Our family slowely walked up to the entrance of the door and rang the bell. _'Dinnggg Donng'_ the bell rang loudly. And as soon as we knew it, the door creaked open and what appeared was, I guess, a servant. "Oh, hello there! You must be the Royal family we invited!" the girl spoke. I had a sweet smile on my face because she looked like a very good person.

"Yes, It's us." My Dad said. The servant led us inside the big mansion and my jaw literally dropped. It was as big as ours but the decor inside was amazing. She led us in the living room which was also big. We all sat down on the couch patiently waiting. "Just wait, I shall call the King and Queen and the Prince over." I was nervous. Nervous as hell. Did this guy Noctis KNOW I was going to be chosen for him, or what? I was way to confused at the moment. "Sweety, _calm _down!" My Mom said, passing me a quick hug. I nodded and smiled back.

I heard footsteps approaching us. I saw a young woman with black straight silky hair and with amber golden eyes and I spotted the Queens Husband (King) walking right behind her, but where was Noctis? We all greeted each other as soon as they came.

There. There was Prince Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum. My heart beated a thousand times per second when I saw him, he was way to handsome. He had a dark shade of blue hair but appeared to be grey in the dark, he had light blue eyes that looked fierce. My Mother told me about how his eye color changes. It changes to red when angry, golden amber just like his Mothers when he's feeling normal, and blue when he was at peace.

"Hello you all must be the Royal family who leads the village a few hours from here, am I right?" The Father spoke with a smile on his face, my Mom nodded, and so did my Dad. My Father and Mother were and still are good friends with them. I blushed at the sight of Noctis, he was way too incredibly handsome. I saw him greeting my parents and coming closer to my little sister Ayumi.

"Hello there, kiddo." Noctis said, kneeling down to her height. His lips had formed into a small smirk. "Nice to meet you! And your name is?" Ayumi said. By now the others left to the dining room to wait for the food. It was just us three in the living room now. "My name is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. But call me Noctis or Noct." He said. I melted when I heard his voice. His masculine voice had completely taken over my heart. It was so soothing and just so.. Perfect. "Ohh okay! Noctis I gotta go to my parents now! I don't wanna get lost through this awesome place!" She said, running like a little penguin. "A-Ayumi, don't run!" I had shouted, the living room was filled with special antiques and fancy glass and such. And of course, she didn't listen and I was left all alone with Noctis, I blushed and glanced a look at time. "Sorry about that.." I said, my face turned to the side a bit. I could sense him probably wanting to laugh at me, or he was either smirking at me. "Hah it's not a problem. After all, there isn't any harm done." He spoke to me.

I felt my blush go away as he slowely came up to me. "You're Prince Noctis, it's nice to meet you." I said, "Call me Noctis or Noct, please." He said. I could tell he didn't like to be reminded of formalities. "My name is Princess Kayumi, but I don't like to be reminded of formalities either, so call me Kayumi instead." I said smiling. "Alright, Kayumi, lets go to the dining room." He said, with almost a smile plastered on his face.

He led me to the dining room, and of course when we entered, the room was already filled with chatter between the two families.

_~To Be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

~Eternal Love  
Chapter 2  
(Please excuse spelling errors.)

I ended up sitting beside Noctis, which was kinda awkward since the chairs were kind of placed close to each other. But I'd probably have to get used to this guy, after all, I might even end up marrying him, according to the sudden news my Mom and Dad had delivered to me earlier today.

My stomach was growling like a freakin' monster by now, _"UGH! Why do I have to be hunger beside possibly the most handsome person on earth?!' _By now, I wanted my stomach to shut the hell up, I couldn't wait until food was served.

A number of servants were setting the forks, spoons, and glasses, and were also filling the cups with ice cold looking water. I smiled at Ayumi who was probably feeling happy as heck now, she loves going to new houses. I glanced at Noctis, he looked like we was hungry as well. To be honest I just felt like hugging him, cuddling into him so badly now for some odd reason. The room was a bit chilly anyways. Whatever, I'll just have to get over the strange feeling.

To be honest, as soon as I saw him, I fell for him, I love him. He, however, probably thought I was some weirdo.

A few minutes of awkward silence between me and Noctis and passed by and by then the food was all prepared and served on the table. _"THANK GOD!' _Inside, I was almost drooling over the food, I wanted to eat everything, it all looked so good! "Haha, dig in!" The Queen had spoke. My deep blue eyes had brightened and I had put myself the food that looked the most tempting and ate along with everybody else.

~ Half an Hour Later ~

Surprisingly, everybody had finished eating, and unfortunately there had been lots of left overs. _'Meh, that's what happens when you cook too much'_ I thought to myself, almost bloated. "You're Majesty, I would love to thank you for the food and for inviting us over to eat lunch." I said, with a sweet smile. "You're most welcome my dear, It's my pleasure." She was too nice, and she was really pretty as well.

And then again, an awkward silence passed by until the Queen broke the quietness in the room. "Have you and Noctis spent time together yet?" She asked me, looking at me in the eyes. I felt my cheeks turn pink, "Uh, I-I bumped into him earlier on... we introduced ourselves, I would love to get to know him some more." I said,_ 'What.. the.. f&%$ is wrong with me.. WHY DO I GET SO NERVOUS!' _The last part totally slipped out of my mouth, I didn't know what to say. It was just there, so I just said it, but I did mean it. I hope he didn't think of me wrong.. the last thing I wanted him to think of me was some kind of Princess that was a slut and wanted boys 24/7.

His parents looked at me, with a kind of satisfaction.. they probably knew I was taking a liking to Noctis. "Uhm, excuse me.." I said getting up from the table and asked the servant where the washroom was "Here, I'll lead you to th- "It's okay, I'll lead her." I turned around and looked at Noctis who offered instead. "What a sweet son you have." My Mother spoke, smiling.

Noctis' reaction is what made me like him even more. As soon as my Mom had complimented him, I saw him blush a bit, a light tint of pink covered his cheeks, he lowered his head so they wouldn't see, but at least I did.

He is a shy boy after all, he just covers it up. He got up from is chair and starting leading the way, me walking behind him of course. I had to fix my hair, I could tell that it was a total mess. We had finally arrived at the washroom, "Thank you, Noctis." I said smiling. "Welcome, and make sure not to get lost on your way back." He said. I nodded and entered the washroom, which of course, was fancy as hell. It was amazing. It felt like my second home, _'I am __**such **__a noob, its either just me, or I get impressed to easily.' _I quickly fixed my hair and washed my hands and wiped them off the towel.

I turned the silver knob and opened the door, and found my Mother outside waiting for me. "Sweety, the parents liked you very much." She said with a proud smile. I was happy I made a good impression, but what about Noctis?

"That's good.. how about Noctis?", "I'm not sure about that, but he seems to like you." I smiled brightly. "Oh, and you might've not noticed this but when your stomach was growling like an animal, he surely looked like he wanted to have a laugh with you." I felt so dumb - actually, way too dumb when I heard that. I sighed and giggled, "Do you like him, Kayumi?" She asked me.

The truth is I didn't like him, **I loved him. **"Mom, since I've told you everything from the beginning, I won't hide this from you, I love him already." I spoke blushing a little bit. My Mother pinched my cheeks and started to laugh. "C'mon, lets go back to the living room, that's where we are now.", "But Mother, I've been meaning to go upstairs, Ayumi told me she was waiting for me." She nodded and went.

I walked looking for the nearest set of staircases and I found them soon enough, I had went up the stairs and when I got closer to the entrance, I heard loud talking_'That's Ayumi and Noctis, she is probably annoying him._'

I entered and stepped into a room that was circular shaped and had narrow and wide glass windows. I spotted Noctis sitting on a couch with Ayumi, and as soon as the hyper Ayumi spotted me, she ran like a monkey up to me and hugged my leg. "Kayumi! You're here!" I smiled at her, she also loved it when I was around her, "Come sit with Noctis and me!" She said pointing at me. I looked at Noctis and our eyes met.

At that moment I felt we had an instant connection, I smiled at him and knelt down to her height, "Okay Ayumi, just please don't break anything, remember, this isn't your house, it belongs to the King and Queen, okay?" She nodded and hugged me. After she had dragged me and sat me beside Noctis, _"A six year old with the power to do anything, great." _  
_  
_  
"Kayumi.." Noctis said. I almost died because of how he said my name, it sounded so nice. "Y-yes?" I answered stuttering, this is probably the best moment of my life. He stared at Yumi, I guess he didn't want her in the room so I politely told her to go join the others, and to becareful when going down the stairs. "Okay Ayumi, just don't do anything naughty!" she said. I was laughing at her wittiness. Noctis was actually smiling, oh how much I loved his smile. It was so sweet and it made him look so innocent. He turned around to me and said "I need to talk to you." He said, my ears perked up and I gave him my full attention. He got up from the couch and offered a hand to help me up. I smiled and gently gripped his hand and got up. I guess we were gonna walk around this giant wide circular dome.

I noticed he was walking behind me and I was to busy noticing the decorations on the glass. But he eventually caught up to me "Did your parents.. tell you anything earlier this morning?" He asked.

Oh crap. Yep. He knew. All along. I guess it was better than hiding it. I froze in my tracks and felt my cheeks getting bright red. "U-uhm... - "It's okay, you can tell me, I won't hurt you." He said.

"Well, my Mother had woken me up early this morning and told me I was going to meet this person.. and that person is a Prince.." His left eyebrow had raised. "Please, do continue..." He said, in a seductive whisper. "And she said the Prince was the 'one', she said that I would be one day married to this Prince, and that Prince is you, Noctis.." I said, trying to be as brave as I can. I was to nervous right now. I could tell Noctis was blushing he lowered his head a bit. "My Father and Mother had told me the same thing, that I would be meeting a beautiful young girl.." he Noctis said.

I blushed furiously at what he said. An awkward silence, yet again. I felt his finger place itself under my chin to level my eyes with his. Which revealed my now red bright cheeks. "And my parents were right, you are beautiful."

Those words rang a few times in my head, and sealed in my memory. I really truly did love him. "Noctis..." I said, whispering his name. I again turn my head to the side, "T-thank you..." I stuttered. This was my moment, so I had to do it. I had to give him a hug or something. And so I did. I cuddled him, and his reaction was pretty funny and cute.

I could tell he was shocked, and hesitant to what to do next. He just hugged me back awkwardly. Oh how much I loved him. I just didn't have the courage to tell him. He had called me beautiful, but that doesn't necessarily mean he loves me. I'll just wait for the right day. Noctis let go of the hug and I leg go of him. We both smiled and blushed awkwardly to each other. Noctis placed his hand on my shoulder and shook me a bit, "We seriously need to get to know each other." He said, with a to-die-for smirk on his face. I agreed with him, and nodded.

"But for now, lets just stay downstairs with the rest." I said. He agreed and lead the way once again, we went down the flight of stairs, and reached the living room soon enough. All eyes were on us as I sat beside him on the couch. "Where were you guys?" My Father asked. "We were upstairs." I answered honestly. He nodded and yet again, the room was filled the chatter between the two families.

"Prince Noctis! May we explore this house some more? Please, pwetty pwease!" She begged, making a puppy dog face. "Ayumi, what did I tell you earlier on? You might cause trouble and break expensive stuff that don't belong to us." I said explaining. She has been quite the trouble maker when it comes to exploring houses. She would touch anything that looked interesting. "It's alright, whats mine is yours." He said getting up and holding Ayumi's hands to help her walk like a sane person and not fall. I sighed and tagged along. We had already reached upstairs were there were tonnes of rooms beside the circular dome room.

Eventually, Ayumi started to whine, she wanted to see a particular room at first. I saw Noctis kneel down to her height. "Ayumi, your older sister and you are sleeping over tonight, so don't worry." He said, smiling to her. "We're sleeping over?!" I said excited. "Yes, yes you are." Inside my brain, I secretly screamed like some kid who had just gotten a chocolate bar.

Ayumi smiled and hugged Noctis, "Okay Prince Noctis!".  
"Noct or Noctis, please." He said. She nodded and we entered our first room.

"This is the guest room, where you two will probably be sleeping tonight." I gasped at how large the room was. 'I am going to have one heck of a beauty sleep..'

And by 10 minutes we got introduced to all rooms on the second floor. Noctis explained that the third floor was mainly the kitchen and of course a few washrooms, and the fourth floor is just some knd of traning room for powers.

"Noctis, do you have powers?" I asked him. He nodded, "I take control of crystals and use them however I want to. How about you?"

"My powers are lame compared to yours, I can take control of Fire and ice." I said. He nodded and told me it was pretty cool, but I don't think i believed him. I was strong when needed to be, but Noctis looked way stronger than me of course.

"Alright, thats the end of the tour." He said, "Happy Ayumi?" She nodded and started dancing like a robot. 'What the hell is wrong with her...' Noctis just smiled and said_'Tsk'_.

"Uhh Ayumi, you wanna stop dancing and go downstairs now?" I asked her, "NOOO I DON'T WAN- AHHH! IIM FALLING!" Yup, you guessed it, she waa going to trip down the stairs until Noctis quickly grabbed her hand and saved her butt. Thank god he did."Noctis thank you, you just freakin' saved her!" I said worried and hugged Ayumi. "Not a problem, I wouldn't want anybody getting hurt." He said. I would hug him also, but I'd feel awkward...

I held her hand and guided her downstairs towards the living room, and once we reached there, our parents were ready to leave. "Mommy, mommy! Noctis saved my life today!" Ayumi said, pointing a finger at me. My Mom looked at Noctis and gave him a smile. "Haha, thank you, Noctis."

Noctis' reaction was cute. He brang his hand and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing and looking at the side. "Don't mention it." He said._ 'Gahh! He is so damn adorably cute!'_ I thought.

"Well, we're taking off now, it was a pleasure to see you again." My Father said. We said our goodbyes and my Mother and Father left from the Mansion. Ayumi and I are going to spend the night here.

"Well kiddos, have fun." The king said. I nodded and Noctis' parents both went to some room.

It was now Noctis, Ayumi and I, all left alone.

_~To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

~Eternal Love  
Chapter 3

A few hours had passed, I enjoyed every minute of it. I learned a lot more about Noctis. He wasn't the type that acted cold and ignorant - no. Not even close to that. He is shy, he just hides it by acting cool - he didn't necessarily act cool, he acted tough because he feels like its his duty to protect the Kingdom and its citizens. He also wasn't one of those "Silent gloomy little boys".

I felt so attached to him in such a short period of time. I was in my room with my little sister just quietly laying down on my bed. Our room had everything I could possibly imagine. A washroom, a TV with a game console with it, my little sister had gotten up and played it ever since she saw it.  
I'll admit it, I was quite bored now watching Ayumi play video games.

I suddenly heard knocking on the door and went and opened it slowely. It turned out to be Noctis._'Yay!' _I thought to myself. "Kayumi, would you like to go out for dinner?" He asked me. I blushed. Did he just asak me out on a date? No way I'm missing out. "Sure! I'll get ready." I closed the door and I had just remembered I hadn't brang any other clothes with me. _'Great. I guess I would have to stick with these clothes.' _

I fixed my hair again, I didn't want to leave Prince Noctis waiting. I had told Ayumi that we would be out for dinner. "Ohh Noctis loves you!" She said, teasing me. I smiled, "Hah, who knows." I said smiling. I went downstairs and found him waiting for me by the door. "Heh, no spare clothes?" He asked. I nodded, I should have known I was going to stay here overnight.  
He opened the door and let me exit first. _'Of course, ladies first. Heh.' _  
_  
_  
I saw a small but fancy car stop, I guess it was our ride. The doors automatically opened and we both sat in the back beside each other. _'I hope this'll be a fun night.' _  
_  
_  
The doors shut and the car slowly started making its way to the restaurant. "Noctis.. I really do appreciate this." I said. He was trying his best to make me happy. He nodded, "No need to thank me." He said. I don't know why but at times I would just blush when I heard his voice, it was a voice someone could never forget.  
_  
_  
"Say Noctis, why are you exactly taking me out tonight?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, "Just think of this me being friendly to you. You're probably thinking of this as a date, don't take it that way, I honestly could have went by myself. I'd doubt you'd want to stay in that place, It can get boring in there." He said, with an emotionless face.

I guess I was wrong, he was only being a good person. _'You're probably thinking of this as a date, don't take it that way.' _That part rang in my head a few times. I was wrong, wrong all along. He could've just went by himself. I regretted even asking why he took me with him. I don't know why, but I felt hurt when he said that, as if he really didn't care about me, but just took me anyways. But, yet, I still couldn't help liking him.

He had his arm rested against the arm rest and his fist placed on his cheek (he looked like this ) while I was looking out the window examing the beauties of the place at night, filled with lights and all sorts of big places to go.

The car slowly reached to a stop and the doors opened. I said thank you to the driver and we both exited and walked up to the entrance of the door and entered. The restaurant was amazing, it was extremely fancy as well.

And before I knew it, loads of eyes were laid on Noctis, maybe because he was Prince, and they had recognized him. "It's Prince Noctis!" , "There he is!" , "It's been awhile since I've last seen him."

Those were some of what the people were saying. Throughout all this chatter of the people, he was just ignoring them, walking to a table that was in the very back. I was behind him of course. Surpirsingly, some had also recognized me as well. We made our way to the table an I sat at the opposite seat he sat at, so I was face to face with him.

And yet again, an awkward silence. "Sorry if I had sounded a bit harsh earlier than..." He apologized. He was too kind. "No, don't worry about it. As a Prince, you probably have lots on your mind, so it's alright." I said smiling as sweet as I can. He smiled back.

I saw the waitress come towards us, handing us the menus. "Here are the menus. The ones marked with red are the ones you can only order for dinner." She spoke. Me and him grabbed our menus and opened.

Wow. Just wow. The things that were marked red, were like only 3-4 choices of foods. I looked up at Noctis who probably seemed pretty pissed of now. He closed the menu, and placed it on the table. "Do you really want to eat here?" Noctis said with a smirk plastered on his face, already knowing the answer.

There was no point eating here, there was barely any good things we could possibly order. We both slowly got up from our seats and apologized to the waitress and handed her the menus back. The car we were in earlier on was waiting for us, thankfully. The doors opened automatically, and we both sat at the back. _"I guess no dinner tonight, it's alright. I'm still feeling full from the lunch we had.' _

"Sorry about that, again. Restaurants around the Mansion are rather, retarded when it comes to meals and such." He said, staring at me. I giggled at what he said. "Hahahah, It's okay!" I said with a smile.

A few minutes of silence passed by, I found it always awkward when it was quiet between us. "I heard your parents are going to retire from being Queen and King." He said. I nodded, "Yeah.. they said they were too old now." I explained. He chuckled. "They don't seem old, their almost the same age as my parents." Noctis said with a smirk. "Really? You're parents seem so young..." I added.

"I guess there's more than meets the eye..." Noctis said, looking out the window. I guess he was right. We reached the mansion rather quick this time, the restaurant we went in was close by.

The doors opened once again and we both went out, with the doors closing behind us. We walked up to the main entrance , Noctis brang the keys out and unlocked the door and gestured for me to go inside first. I nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "Noctis, would you happen to know what time it is?" I asked. "It's 9:00 P.M." He said looking at his watch. I had just noticed what Noctis was wearing, I'm so oblivious to things at times. He was wearing a well-fit suit. He looked so handsome in it.

Noctis snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Is everything okay? You seem zoned out." He said. I snapped out of it "Sorry about that.. and I'm fine." I said blushing a bit. He smirked at me. "Princess Kayumi, what would you like to do?" He asked him. I just shrugged my shoulders, I honestly didn't know.

I heard footsteps approach us, I turned around and it turned out to be his parents. I smiled at them, "Princess Kayumi, I would like to have a word with you." The Queen spoke. I listened to her and followed her, leading me into some type of room.

The room was quite small, compared to the large ones. It had a table placed in the middle, with chairs surrounding it. We sat down, I gave her my full attention. "Has your Mother spoken to you, about anything this morning?" She asked me with a smile on her face. _"She looks like a kind person."_  
_  
_  
"She had told me that I would be meeting the 'one' today, that she found a Prince for me... and that Prince happens to be Noctis." I said, speaking the truth. "I asked your Mother a while ago, if I could get you to know Noctis to see if you liked him, his Father is looking for a great young lady, and he thought you would be that lucky one to be Noctis' Princess." I smiled brightly. But I wasn't even sure if he liked me back. He was hard to read, he wasn't the type that expressed his mind much.

"Thank you. Thank you for choosing me." I truly felt honoured. Out of the thousands of girls on this planet, I was the lucky one. I almost felt like crying because of how happy I was. "It's no problem!" She said. "Don't thank me, you deserve it."

I was probably smiling the hell out of my face at this point. I just wondered if he liked me or not. "Uhh.. do you know if Noctis likes me?" I asked curiously. She smiled, "You're going to have to find that out by yourself." She said. I sighed, one day I was going to have to confess to him.

_~To be Continued _


End file.
